skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Occupational Squad
'''Skylanders: Occupational Squad '''is the seventh game in the Skylanders series It released on XBOX ONE, PS4, WII U, and Nintendo Switch. it released on October 24th, 2019. Story Skylanders Cores, Series 2 Skylanders, Series 3 Skylanders, and Series 4 Skylanders will return in this game. The new types of Skylanders are called the Occupational Squad. The Occupational Squad Job Classes are Doctor, Fire Fighter, Police Officer, Explorer, Cowboy, Scuba Diver, Astronaut, Chef, Majesty, and Karate Master. Water * Dive Folly (Occupational Squad Member/Scuba Diver) * Hosehand (Occupational Squad Member/Fire Fighter) * Sass Bass (Core) * Fencer (Core) * Tsunami (Core) * Splash Bash (Core) * Toboggan Ride Slam Bam (Series 3) * Ice Powered Chill (Series 3) * Crustacean Hero Wham-Shell (Series 2) Fire * Cookout (Occupational Squad Member/Chef) * Anger Rager (Occupational Squad Member/Fire Fighter) * Hot Shots (Core) * Comet Launch (Core) * Flame Course (Core) * Fever (Core) * Barf Harder Eruptor (Series 4) * Whippin' Glory Smolderdash (Series 2) * Speed Ticket Sunburn (Series 2) Earth * Rockin Reggie (Occupational Squad Member/Cowboy) * Tad (Occupational Squad Member/Explorer) * Nutty Trouble (Core) * Hefty Horse (Core) * Escape Tunnel (Core) * Boulder Dash (Core) * Boxing Match Terrafin (Series 4) * Royal Guard Bash (Series 3) * Avalanche Scorp (Series 2) Life * A Hundred-Thousandth Man (Occupational Squad Member/Explorer) * Jiu-Jitsu (Occupational Squad Member/ Karate Master) * Lilydra (Core) * Drupant Warfare (Core) * Cack Tie (Core) * Poison Element (Core) * Shape Shifter of the Forest Stealth Elf (Series 4) * Mixed Drink Camo (Series 3) * Arcade Madness Shroomboom (Series 3) Air * Heartbeat (Occupational Squad Member/Doctor) * Cloud Defend (Occupational Squad Member/Police Officer) * Boom Punch (Core) * Gust Muscle (Core) * Electro (Core) * Quack Attack (Core) * Defender of our Temples Whirlwind (Series 4) * Fowl Siren Sonic Boom (Series 3) * Extreme Rage! Warnado (Series 2) Tech * Rodeoactive (Occupational Squad Member/Cowboy) * Undercover (Occupational Squad Mermber/Police Officer) * Fully Developed (Core) * Computer (Core) * Charged Up (Core) * Vacancy (Core) * Gold Inventory Trigger Happy (Series 4) * Underdog Drobot (Series 3) * Tube Bazooka Boomer (Series 2) * Guest Star: Thomas Middleditch Magic * Secret Ingredient (Occupational Squad Member/Chef) * Not Doomed (Occupational Squad Member/Majesty) * Barrel Switch (Core) * Disappear-O (Core) * Crocus (Core) * Invisible (Core) * Dragon Master Spyro (Series 4) * Formal Feast Wrecking Ball (Series 3) * Shaman Warrior Voodood (Series 2) Undead * Dead Organ (Occupational Squad Member/Doctor) * Skella Tin (Occupational Squad Member/Majesty) * Infected Zombie (Core) * Bones (Core) * Skully (Core) * Grave Summoner (Core) * Spark Plug Cynder (Series 4) * Sky Coast Chop Chop (Series 4) * Pass Class Ghost Roaster (Series 2) Light * Lightspeed (Occupational Squad Member/Scuba Diver) * Space Guy (Occupational Squad Member/Astronaut) * Rainbow Shot (Core) * Speedo (Core) * Crystal Giant (Core) * Blue Shy (Core) * Ring Glory Spotlight (Series 2) Dark * Moonwalk (Occupational Squad Member/Astronaut) * Taekwondo (Occupational Squad Member/Karate Master) * Ghastly (Core) * Double Side (Core) * Spare Prayer (Core) * Helper (Core) * Dark Trail Blackout (Series 2) * Guest Star: Kevin Hart Variants Levels Character Packs Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series